


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack Relationships, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Little actual plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vortigern isn't a murdering asshole, just a normal-ish one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark is quite aware of how attractive her boss -Vortigern Pendragon- really is. She even knows -and aknowledges- how deeply that affects her.However, she isn't going to do a thing about it. She'll ignore all the rumors and the giggling interns and she'll do her best, because she desperately needs this job.And then... Things happen.And wow... They really happen...
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Mr. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa/Vortigern modern seeting because I wanted office smut and I'm shameless...  
> Sorry not sorry.

“He has a bit of a ‘Christian Grey’ vibe, don’t you think?”

“Oh, imagine calling him Mr. Pendragon in that Red Room!”

“Saying ‘thank you, sir, can I have another?’.”

Maggie and Sansa exchanged looks, commiserating over the fact that they had to hear this conversation this early.

It was only Tuesday.

The giggling employees didn’t know Sansa and Maggie could hear them. And Sansa wasn’t judging them. Sure, they could lower their voices and save this for when they weren’t at work, but they were all young and carefree; she’d been there too.

And Mr. Pendragon was really attractive.

Of course, Sansa wasn’t about to compare him to Christian Grey -she had a whole speech about this abusive character and that book -but she wasn’t blind.

However, Mr. Pendragon was also her boss, so she wasn’t about to say things about him where anyone could hear her.

Maggie saw the man as her mentor, so she couldn’t even hide her distaste upon hearing that people saw him that way. It was a bit funny.

“I didn’t need to hear that.” Maggi grumbled as they stepped away.

Sansa chuckled. “Yes, I agree.”

“It’s odd hearing people talking about him like that.”

“You don’t think he’s attractive?” Sansa asked, intrigued.

“I mean… I know he’s attractive, but I just don’t see it.” Maggie told her honestly. “Does it make sense? It’s like having a good-looking uncle. In theory, I can understand he is good-looking, but it just feels really wrong to think about him that way.”

Sansa laughed again. “I see your point.”

“Do you see him that way?” Maggie asked, as if the thought had never occurred to her before, but now it had and she truly was concerned about it.

“I can assure you that, even though I don’t think of him as an uncle, I don’t see him as Christian Grey.”

Maggie sighed relieved, and Sansa felt bad. She hadn’t actually lied to her friend, but it also wasn’t the truth.

She really didn’t see Mr. Pendragon as Christian Grey.

It didn’t mean she didn’t think about him at all.

If there was one thing that Sansa did a lot, was thinking about Vortigern Pendragon.


	2. Ebony Desks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is NOT a BDSM fanfic, ok?
> 
> So, some people think Vortigern gives off that vibe, but the story is not going there. He isn't Mr Grey II.
> 
> Also, things start getting colorful in this chapter. *wink wink*

Sansa wanted to make one thing very clear: she might think Mr. Pendragon was attractive, but she was not going to do anything about that.

She was human, okay? And he was good-looking, well-dressed, educated and he had a presence that was impossible to ignore.

Vortigern Pendragon was a strict boss. He demanded a lot from his workers, but he wouldn’t hesitate to reward the ones that did well.

Most of his employees were scared shitless of him, even the giggling interns who liked to believe they wanted a Christian Grey in their lives.

Therefore, yes, Sansa felt a bit of an attraction, but she’d never do a thing about it. She wouldn’t even dream about doing something, or flirting with him -like she’d seen plenty of others doing.

But…

When she was alone at home, after a whole day working… She couldn’t help but think all those _thoughts_ about him. He was just so… Self-assured and he gave the impression that he always knew exactly what he was doing, and that made her think he’d know exactly what to do… To her.

She wasn’t interested in being tied down and get a spanking; but she’d imagined -plenty of times -what would it feel like to be bent over his desk.

Mr. Pendragon had this desk on his office, it was ebony and a beautiful piece -clearly expensive. The only thing Sansa could think about that damned thing was that it had to be strong enough to handle her weight.

She’d imagined plenty of times Mr. Pendragon pressing against her, his hands pushing her skirt up, finding a garter belt -which she never used in real life -and squeezing her ass. She could just picture him opening the small delicate buttons of her favorite shirt -he had elegant fingers -and finding the bra that was a perfect match for the rest of the set -including that garter belt she never wore.

She didn’t think he’d be hurried, because he was no boy. She could imagine him taking his time, teasing her just because he could. She could see him cupping her breasts, sucking on her nipples until she was begging for more.

And then he’d turn her around, bend her over that desk, push her skirt even higher up and fuck her hard until she was screaming.

Or sometimes he would eat her out for a long time, his hands holding her legs wide open as his tongue lapped at her cunt.

Honestly, her fantasies were really flexible. She’d also considered what it’d be like to ride him a few -many - times.

Anyway, she’d think and she’d fight it, but some nights -when she was too tired or just too lonely -she’d let her fingers caress her body. She’d cup her own breasts, play with her nipples, until she’d let her hand go lower.

Thinking about Mr. Pendragon like that always made Sansa wet; when her fingers reached her cunt, she could feel it. Some days she’d play gently with herself -tease her clit in long strokes, sometimes even going no further than that -others she’d sink her fingers into her tight heat and pump them harder and harder. She’d never allowed herself to say Mr. Pendragon’s names in those moments, even if she desperately wanted to.

Once she came and her body cooled down again, she’d inevitably feel bad. She might feel guilty, or stupid and silly, or just even more lonely, but either way, her buzz never lasted long.

She needed to stop this silly infantuation, before she did something stupid.

Her luck was that Sansa had learned quite well how to hide what she felt, so she didn’t think people noticed any of her stray thoughts.

“Anything else, Mr. Pendragon?”

Oh yes, she was also his secretary, which meant a lot of time alone with him. Behind closed doors. Near that damned desk.

He was giving her a considering look. “Miss Stark, you’re young, so you should know.” He decided.

“Sir?” Sansa gave him a polite smile.

“Who’s this Mr. Grey I heard the interns talking about? Is he a client?”

Sansa could not be hearing this. No. It wasn’t…

“Sir?” She asked. “Are you… Are you joking?”

Vortigern face made it quite clear that, not only he wasn’t joking, but he couldn’t believe she was suggesting that he was.

“Right…” She coughed to gain time. “I… He’s…” What the hell should she say? “If we’re talking about the same one… He’s a book character.” She finished lamely.

It didn’t escape Mr. Pendragon’s notice that his -normally - unflappable secretary was struggling with the question. “A book?”

“Yes, sir.” She took a deep breath. “It’s a romance, it was quite popular a few years ago.”

He hummed. “I don’t recall it.”

Sansa would’ve been shocked if he did.

“Sir, if I may?” She started carefully. “Leave it at that, and don’t…” Why was she still talking? “Don’t go looking into it. Trust me, it won’t be… Pleasant.”

Vortigern stared at her for a long minute, then his lip ticked up. “I always trust you, Miss Stark.”

 _Well, great._ She already knew what she’d have in mind for later.

How was this her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings.


	3. Too much champagne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut, just to warm things up. Again, the scene description or the vocabulary might not be ideal for everyone.
> 
> I feel the need to say that, in real life I would never support any of this. Not only because he’s her boss and older, but because Vortigern’s character is pretty sketchy. That said, this is fanfiction that I’m writing, so I know he won’t abuse his position or power and that things will end well.
> 
> I just felt the need to say this. So… Yeah.

If there was a place Sansa hadn’t expected to see Mr. Pendragon was at Loras Tyrell’s wedding. (It was already called the party of the year, as neither Loras nor Renly spared expenses for the occasion)

However… There he was, with his daughter, Catia.

“Sansa!” The younger woman hurried to Sansa, with a smile.

Catia was only three years younger than Sansa, but she was so sweet and carefree, she unintentionally made Sansa feel like she was 100 years old.

“Catia. Mr. Pendragon.”

How was this fair?

This was supposed to be her day off, where she wouldn’t have to be concerned because he was there and… He was there.

Sansa had been called to be one of Loras’ ‘groomsmaid’ -as he’d been affectionately calling them-, because Margaery would never forgive her favorite brother if she wasn’t his maid of honor. So Loras decided to just go with it and drafted a team of ladies, while Renly kept his groomsmen.

Sansa hadn’t seen Vortigern and Catia during the ceremony, but it wasn’t shocking: Sansa had been looking only at Renly and Loras, and crying the whole time, because she was still a sucker for weddings.

“You look so pretty, Sansa.” Catia was telling her.

“Thank you. So do you.”

“I didn’t know you knew the Baratheons, Miss Stark.” Vortigern commented mildly.

Sansa wanted to say she knew them better than she wished to, but she decided to be political. “I actually know Loras better.”

“Of course.”

“How about you, Mr. Pendragon?” She asked her boss. “I don’t remember the wedding being on your schedule.” And Sansa knew all about his schedule. (Not for creepy reasons, she just took her job seriously)

“I’ve known Stannis for a long time.” Vortigern told her. “I wasn’t planning on coming to his brother’s wedding, but Renly was always a good friend to Catia, very patient.”

“I had to convince him.” Catia confided. “I didn’t want to come alone.”

“Then it’s a happy coincidence.” Sansa gave Catia a kind smile.

“Very happy.” Vortigern murmured softly.

***

A while later, Sansa was nursing her fourth glass of champagne, when Vortigern stopped next to her. “Why aren’t you dancing, Miss Stark?” He asked her.

“I drank a bit too much of champagne.” She admitted.

“I can see you’re restraining yourself now.” He indicated the glass on her hand.

She felt herself blushing. “I’m just holding it for now.”

“I’m teasing you, Miss Stark. I’m not your father and you’re not working. You should be having fun.”

“I am.” She assured him.

Vortigern hummed. Sansa’s eyes went to this hands; he was holding a glass of whiskey. He had beautiful fingers, really elegant. It did make her wonder…

“So, it’s a book.” He said out of nowhere.

Sansa had to shake her head to clear the fantasies she was about to conjure up. “I beg your pardon?”

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” He told her, an amused glint to his eyes.

“Oh no! Did you read it?” Sansa was so shocked, she didn’t even realize she was slipping out of the formalities she always insisted on using around him.

“No.” He scoffed. “I read about the plot and two articles. Quite enough.”

Sansa couldn’t contain a giggle. “I warned you.”

Vortigern was looking at her, and there was something she couldn’t name in his eyes. “You did.” He agreed. “So Christian Grey is the ‘hero’ of the book, and the interns like to think I… What? Stalk and control young women?”

Sansa had to cover her mouth to contain her giggles. “I think they’re more focused on the perceived romance.” She didn’t know when he did it, but Vortigern had turned his body completely towards her. “And the supposedly great sex.” It slipped out before she could think better about it. And then, just because the devil on her shoulder seemed to be on a roll that night, she added, “The BDSM parts.” 

“BDSM?” Vortigern seemed to consider it for a moment. “Never had a taste for it.”

“Sir!” Sansa could feel herself blushing even harder.

He chuckled. “And you, Miss Stark? Have you also been dragged into Mr Grey’s world?”

“I can’t say I have.” She shrugged. “I don’t think I have a taste for BDSM as well.”

The corner of Vortigern’s lip ticked up. “I didn’t think you did.”

***

Now, Sansa had no idea how that conversation turned to _this_.

She wasn’t that drunk -as to have an excuse tomorrow -and she wasn’t desperate. She should know better, she shouldn’t be here…

But how the fuck was she supposed to do the right thing when her fantasies were coming alive in the best possible way?

The only thing that kept Sansa grounded was the knowledge that fantasies that turned into reality were actually disappointing; nothing in real life could be as good as what she had in the security of her mind.

And now? Now she was learning that reality was much better.

At least, when Vortigern Pendragon was involved.

So she might be kissing her boss in a dark room during a wedding reception, but… She wasn’t perfect, alright?

Sansa hadn’t planned it, and she always thought it would never -ever -happen. And, even later, as she thought really hard about it, she couldn’t remember exactly _how_ it happened. She was talking to him, they were laughing, he kissed her hand and…

Then her back was pressed against the door and she was grabbing his shoulders. Then his hand had pulled her left leg to hook around his hip and she was biting his lip. Then his hand found its way to the middle of her legs and Sansa thought she’d forgotten how to breathe.

Perhaps she should be ashamed of how eager she was to help him reach his goal, but honestly… She didn’t care at all; she pulled the skirt of her dress out of his way, tilted her hips…

And then his fingers were there, inside her panties, teasing her clit, gathering her wetness, playing with her.

Sansa gasped his name and he pressed harder against her, her left leg firmly on his grasp. “Steady, Miss Stark.” He murmured against her lips.

“I don’t know if I can.” She admitted amidst a moan, her head thunking against the door.

“Yes, you can.” His lips found her throat. “You’re such a capable young woman. This should be a walk in the park for you.”

Sansa wanted to point out that her walks in parks hardly ever -if ever -involved fingering, but he slipped his fingers inside her, and she had to concentrate on keeping standing.

She shamelessly moved against him and asked for more. She grasped at him, let her moans mix with their kisses, even as she felt sweat covering her skin. She felt her orgasm coming over, the energy mounting inside her with every pump of his fingers.

“Mr. Pendragon…” She gasped, her voice pleading.

“That’s it, Miss Stark.” He bit the tip of her ear. “Let me see it. Show me how good it feels.”

Well, she did show him. Especially because she came so hard, he had to hold her, or she’d have fallen on her ass.

Once more… How was this her life?


	4. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is serious SMUT. Like I went ALL OUT, PULLED ALL THE STOPS, MADE THEM GET DOWN AND DIRTY!  
> So fair warning, this gets intense.  
> BTW I literally just finished this and I didn’t even re-read it. So it’s probably full of mistakes. Let me know if something is really bad.

Sansa was not okay. She’d never be okay again.

She was NOT BEING DRAMATIC!

Oh lord!

She’d let her boss finger her at a wedding!

She was pretty sure this was going to count against her when the higher powers were deciding if she should go to heaven or hell.

She was going to hell for it. She was convinced.

The biggest problem was that Sansa didn’t know who she could talk to about this. She needed to talk to someone but... 

Normally she’d go to Marge, but now that she knew that Vortigern knew the Baratheons she felt awkward. Not that she thought Margaery would go around telling the whole family about it, but…

God, this was terrible.

But she could do this. She’d pretend nothing ever happened; it was the mature thing to do.

“Miss Stark.” Mr. Pendragon stopped by her desk as soon as he arrived.

She gave him her most polite smile. “Good morning, Mr. Pendragon. How can I help?”

He was looking at her, trying to see something… “I need to talk to you. My office.”

Oh god. That was it.

She followed him in silence, proud of herself for not tripping and managing to act as if everything was normal.

The door closing behind her felt like a sentence.

She sat on the chair across from him, the desk -that damned desk -separating them. Mr. Pendragon was watching her intently, but he was in silence.

“Mr. Pendragon?” She prodded gently, as if this was just another work meeting.

He sighed. “I have to apologize, Miss Stark.”

Oh shit.

“Mr. Pendragon…”

He raised his hand and she shut up. “I don’t go around seducing my -very young -secretaries. What I’ve done is unforgivable, and I do apologize for that.”

She didn’t say anything, waiting for what he’d say after.

“I understand if you feel uncomfortable working for me.” He continued when she didn’t say anything. “I can transfer you to another sector, or even find you a job in another place…”

“Mr. Pendragon!” Sansa protested, when she couldn’t help herself anymore. “There’s no need for that. It was…”

He waited in silence while she tried to find a word that wouldn’t make this all worse.

“It was something that happened…” She continued, trying to keep a semblance of control. “I don’t want to be transferred, and I believe in you.”

Vortigern sighed. “I don’t want to transfer you, or fire you, Miss Stark.” He finally said. “However, I can’t ignore what happened. Despite of what you might say, my conduct was highly inappropriate, for a vast number of reasons.”

Sansa swallowed nervously.

“If you say this won’t affect your work, I’ll take your word for it.” He assured her. “However, you don’t need to force yourself to stay if it’ll make you uncomfortable.”

Having this conversation was making her uncomfortable, but she couldn’t say that. Not when he was being mature and discussing it with her.

“Mr. Pendragon, I’m fine. I want to get back to work.” She assured him. “I assure you I have no problems with working with you from here on.”

Vortigern stared at her in silence for a long time, and Sansa could imagine him weighing his options. Should he believe her?

Or should he send her away?

She reacted too fast, but… Would it actually be better if she stopped working directly with him?

“Fine.” He decided at last. “I’ll believe you, Miss Stark. We’ll push past this… Incident.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pendragon.”

***

Sansa couldn’t lie: the first few days after the wedding were uncomfortable and charged, but soon things went back to normal.

When two weeks had passed, she hardly thought about it.

Fine, she still thought about it a lot. But only when she was alone in her apartment, far from him.

In those moments, her thoughts would go crazy and she’d wonder and wonder…

Why had he done it? He didn’t seem drunk.

Did he think it was a mistake because she worked for him or because of her age?

What did he think of her now?

Would she ever feel the same thing again?

Because this was the scariest part of it all; in that stolen moment at the wedding, with just his fingers in her, Sansa felt pleasure like she’d never felt before. Sex had never been that intense to her -ever! What if she never felt the same thing again?

This was a depressing thought, but Sansa couldn’t linger on it.

Mr. Pendragon -for his part -was still the same boss as he was before. If one were to look at him, they’d never imagine something had transpired at all.

Sansa figured she was managing to keep her cool well, considering no one had said a thing to her.

On a Friday night -almost three weeks after the wedding -she was working over hours with Mr. Pendragon. They’d have a big event in two months, and they were going over the list of guests together.

It was night already and the office was silent, as only the two of them remained there. Mr. Pendragon had told Sansa to order food a while ago, and they ate and continued working.

It was almost 9 when he stopped and checked his watch. “You should go, Miss Stark. I hadn’t meant to keep you this long.”

“It’s fine.” Sansa assured him. “I actually prefer working overtime to finish this sooner.”

The corner of his mouth ticked up. “You’re always so dedicated, Miss Stark.”

Oh shit…

“Thank you, Mr. Pendragon.” She told him, her voice overly bright. “Should we finish this…”

“No. I don’t want to go home too late.” He decided getting up. “And you’re young, Miss Stark. You should be getting ready to go out on a Friday night, not working.”

Sansa scoffed before she could stop herself. “I’m sorry, Mr. Pendragon, but you must be confusing me with someone who actually has a social life.” 

They started putting laptops and papers away, but Vortigern was clearly interested in the subject.

“Not possible. You have friends in London, don’t you?”

“I do.” She assured him, also standing up. “But I don’t have the energy to go to clubs or pubs anymore.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Have I been making you work that hard?”

“No.” She denied quickly. “It’s the place. Loud music, people talking at the same time, idiots that don’t understand what ‘no’ means.”

“Sounds exhausting.” He agreed, but Sansa couldn’t tell if he was teasing her or not. “Then I recommend a book and tea.”

“Already in my schedule, Mr. Pendragon.” She affirmed, making Vortigern chuckle.

“So I won’t keep you from it any longer, Miss Stark.”

Just then his phone rang and Sansa reflexively reached for it, but Vortigern put his hand on top of hers, stopping her from actually answering it.

“It’s late. Catia would call my mobile if she needed me.” He said. “Whoever is calling can wait until Monday now.”

“If you say so, sir.” She replied, her voice a bit breathless.

He must have heard something in her voice -exactly what she wished he wouldn’t hear. The phone stopped ringing, but he didn’t let go of her hand. Actually his fingers closed around her wrist. “Miss Stark, you really should go home.”

His voice felt like a caress, and Sansa knew -she really did -that she had to take a step back and break this spell, but...

If he wasn’t doing his part, why should she?

“I… I’m not sure I want to.” She confessed in a whisper.

He brought her wrist to his mouth, and she could feel his breath hitting her skin. “Last chance.” He warned, dropping a kiss to the delicate skin.

Sansa swallowed dryly. “I’m staying.” She decided.

Vortigern let her feel his teeth on her wrist. “You’re staying?” He prodded.

“I’m staying, Mr. Pendragon.” She amended, her eyes burning with desire.

“Yes, you are.”

He pulled her to him, kissing her hard.

Sansa thought her inebriated imagination had made her remember the whole thing better than it had actually been. Now she realised it had actually been that good.

His mouth was demanding, but he wasn’t rough. Sansa melted on his arms, her lips opening to him all too eager.

Vortigern’s hands travelled down her hips, passing her arse and thighs, to pull her pencil skirt up, bunching it around her waist.

Sansa never wished more that she actually wore sexy lingerie.

Vortigern pushed her gently, and her legs bumped on that damned desk. She didn’t need further encouragement to sit on it.

Vortigern was running his hands over her practical pantyhose, a smirk on his lips. He pulled it and her panties down her legs and Sansa was only happy to help him along, kicking off her shoes, raising her hips.

She felt completely reckless, sitting there with most of her clothes, but with her cunt exposed like this.

Vortigern ran teasing fingers up her inner thighs. “If I remember it correctly…” He murmured, leaning closer to her. “This is what you like.”

His finger found her clit, caressed it in a tease. “Mr. Pendragon…” Sansa sighed softly.

“Yes, Miss Stark?” He bit her chin gently.

“Please…” She asked as his fingers kept just lightly touching her where she craved his attention. “Please, I need more.”

“More of what?” He pressed. “This?” His thumb circled her clit, this time firmer.

“Yes, sir, please.” She mewled.

“So polite, Miss Stark.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “So sweet. You do deserve your reward.”

He put more pressure on her clit, rubbing it in circles, as he dropped kisses to her neck.

When he finally let a finger sink into her cunt, Sansa was already a mass of needy whimpers, legs spread shamelessly so he could have all the access he needed.

Once he put a second thing in her, Sansa had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She didn’t want to stop looking -she was fascinated by his face as he watched her -but her mind was getting foggy as her body climbed higher and higher.

Her thighs were trembling and she could feel sweat all over her body, but she didn’t care, because this was happening again and it felt even better than the last time…

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, and Sansa would’ve probably screamed her lungs out with Vortigern hadn’t covered her mouth with his, drinking her sounds of pleasure.

He kept fucking her with his fingers, causing little explosions inside her. Sansa whined when he pulled his fingers out.

“Good girl, Miss Stark.” He praised, making her glow.

Vortigern offered her the fingers he’d used to make her come. Sansa opened her mouth obediently and sucked his fingers clean. She’d never tasted herself before, but she found out she didn’t mind it, if it was on Vortigern’s fingers.

“You’re a work of art.” Vortigern cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss.

Sansa felt pampered by the way he did it, so attentive and powerful.

Vortigern pulled her blouse off, letting her in the boring practical blue bra she’d put on that morning. Sansa didn't have much time to be forlorn about her bad underwear choices, because he quickly got rid of it too.

His bigs hands cupped her tits, his fingers rolling her nipples. Harry -her last boyfriend -had always treated her breasts as his personal pillows, squeezing them painfully, even when Sansa complained about it.

But not Vortigern. His touch was assured, but it wasn’t painful. She felt revered by his touch, aroused beyond reason. He dropped a gentle kiss to her nipple.

“Lay back.” He ordered.

Sansa shivered as she did as told. Vortigern opened a drawer and grabbed a condom. (Apparently her boss was really ready for anything.)

“Are you still fine, Sansa?” He asked seriously.

“Yes, sir.” She told him.

“Good.” Vortigern opened his pants, freeing his cock.

It was the first time Sansa saw it and his cock was as impressive as she’d always hoped it would be. Long and thick enough she knew it’d feel good when he pushed into her.

Vortigern pumped himself a few times, before rolling the condom down his cock. He pushed Sansa’s legs wide open, then pushed his cock against her cunt, not inside her yet, just gathering her wetness, teasing her with what she was about to feel.

“Mr. Pendragon.” Sansa whined. “Please, sir, please.”

“Tell me what you want, Miss Stark, and it’s yours.” He promised her.

“I want you inside me.” She asked, no shame or reservations left at this point.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

He pushed into her, painfully slow. It was like he was savoring every inch of the way, letting her feel him taking her body.

Sansa squirmed and he held her by the hips, making it quite clear she had to wait. When he was finally fully inside her, Sansa felt breathless with anticipation.

Vortigern pulled back almost all the way out, before pressing in her again. Sansa’s breathing grew labored as he slowly fucked her.

Her legs were trembling from being spread over, but she realised he was enjoying the sight of his cock fucking her, so she wasn’t about to move.

“Miss Stark.” He pushed into her a bit harder than before. “Suck your fingers, then touch yourself.”

Sansa hurried to comply, making her fingers wet, before using them to play with her clit.

That was about the time that Vortigern started fucking her for real.

His thrusts became harder and faster, his hands would probably leave bruises on Sansa’s pale skin, but she didn’t care. His name fell from her lips in a litany, mixed with her begging for more.

She’d never been like this, she’d never felt this way; as if her soul was about to leave her body.

“Be a good girl, Miss Stark.” Vortigern ordered breathless -and Sansa was pleased to see he was also losing his cool. “Come for me. Now.”

He should not have this kind of power over her, but he did anyway. It was like his voice had a grip on her and it made her tip over the edge, fall into the orgasm that had been growing inside her.

It was his name she called when she came, and he returned the favor when he came a few moments later.

Sansa was spent.

Vortigern caressed her thighs as he pulled away, then took care of the condom. Sansa wondered if she had the strength to sit up, but it seemed unlikely.

(She didn’t even want to consider the mess and they’d have to…”

“Miss Stark.” He sounded so serious again.

“Yes?”

Vortigern offered her a hand and helped her sit up, then pulled her against his chest.

He was taking care of ehr after, and it just showed how shitty Sansa’s past boyfriends were that she thought this was beyond incredible.

He cuddled her to his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. His hand caressed her back, and Sansa had to fight to stay awake.

“Sansa, don’t sleep.” He ordered. “You need to pay attention.”

That definitely woke her up. Oh God, was this the moment he was going to say this was a mistake and call her a…

Vortigern cupped her face. “I can see you’re panicking. Stop.” It was ridiculous how one word from him and she was calmer. “Tomorrow you’ll come to my house -let’s say at 3 -then we’ll discuss this.”

“Yes, Mr. Pendragon.” She replied automatically.

He smirked at her again. “Good girl, Miss Stark.”

He was going to be the death of her.


	5. Benefits of Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a loooooong while on this one.
> 
> I thought this smut might kill me. This is the problem with smut: I love reading it, writing it almost ends me... hahahah  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> So remember: THERE’S SMUT AHEAD.
> 
> BTW I literally just finished this, so I haven't re-read or had it beta-read, so let me know if there's anything too bad here.
> 
> Also, here are the lingerie sets mentioned (the add is for one part or the other, but in the pictures you can see the full set): [La Perla](https://laperla.com/balconette-bra-in-light-blue-lycra-with-leavers-lace/), [Bordelle](https://www.bordelle.co.uk/collections/new-arrivals/products/kea-bodice-bra-tundra?variant=34792570617994).

On Saturday, Sansa was ridiculously nervous as she looked for something to wear.

After she got dressed the night before, Vortigern had called his driver and asked him to take Sansa home.

Even as Sansa showered and got ready to sleep, she couldn’t believe that what happened had actually happened.

She sat on her bed for one hour just staring at the wall, trying to convince herself she wasn’t delirious; that Vortigern -her boss -had really fucked her on that damned ebony desk like she’d always dreamed he would.

She could still feel him all over her body, especially between her legs. She knew she wasn’t crazy, she knew it was real and yet…

How the hell was it even possible?

It seemed more like something straight out of her fantasies. She’d never thought that he would even look at her much less…

Anyway, she couldn’t sleep that night. She also couldn’t eat properly in the morning, and now she didn’t know what to wear.

This was shaping up to be a great disaster.

Vortigern had said they needed to talk and she supposed he was correct. Sansa didn’t know exactly what he planned on saying to her, so it was difficult to decide on what to wear. 

Should she dress as if it was a date? Maybe a bit sexier -like a naughty secretary? Perhaps he wanted to tell her this was all a big mistake, so she should dress more modestly?

Sansa took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself. Whatever was going to happen, they really needed to talk first, so she had to keep that in mind.

The devil on her shoulder told her to wear her best lingerie set, and Sansa succumbed all too easily to its voice. She didn’t have a lot of expensive lingerie, but Marge had gifted her a set from La Perla on her birthday two years ago. It was so pretty -and expensive -that Sansa had hardly ever worn it.

The lingerie made her feel braver somehow, and on top of it she put a simple summer dress. It was delicate, modest without being prudish and it looked really nice on her. It was something she’d wear normally, so she didn’t feel as though she was trying too hard.

She called an Uber and during the ride tried to come up with answers to all possible scenarios.

If Mr. Pendragon said this was a mistake, she’d politely agree and change jobs. Perhaps move to another country.

If he said it wasn’t a mistake, but it couldn’t happen again, she’d just change jobs. Maybe cities too, but not the country.

And if he said they should do it again…

She’d have no pride and just jump on his bed.

What was wrong with her?

Sansa had never been like this for any man. Ever!

Even when she was young and believed herself to be completely in love with Joffrey, she’d never felt this giddy feeling, this crushing anxiety, or this desire to please someone.

When she fawned over Joffrey, it was different. She wanted him to love her -at first -, later she just didn’t want him to get angry and be cruel to her.

Sansa might want to please her boss, but it was for a completely different reason. Every time he complimented her, a warm feeling took over her. It was really weird. It was as if, the sex was already great, but when he went on and said she was good, it just became that much better.

Maybe he was just a better lover than the others she’d had. It wasn’t like Sansa had that much experience anyway.

When the car dropped her off in front of Mr. Pendragon’s building, Sansa took a deep breath in and prepared herself to be mature about this whole thing.

As much as fantasies and daydreams were nice, and as much as she’d kept saying she’d change jobs, reality was a whole other business. She couldn’t actually predict what Mr. Pendragon was going to tell her once they started talking.

She also couldn’t predict how she’d really react.

As soon as she’d stepped in, she was directed to the private lift and told that Mr. Pendragon was waiting for her.

Sansa took one last breath in, before pressing the only button there.

Vortigern’s apartment consisted of the last two floors of the building, and it was like nothing Sansa had ever seen in her life. She’d been there very few times, but she was very impressed by it all the same. Vortigern’s taste was quite minimalist, with dark colors and just a rare splash of color. Even the paintings around the house tended to be abstract pieces, with more dark colors in it.

Sansa was wondering if he’d be waiting for her in his office, when the lift’s doors opened and she came face to face with him.

“Mr. Pendragon!”

“Miss Stark.” He nodded at her, seemingly quite serious. “Good to see you.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” She stepped out of the lift, her eyes looking around. “Is Catia…”

“She went out with a friend.” Vortigern was quick to assure her. “So we can talk privately.”

Sansa just nodded and followed him to his office in the house. At least this one didn’t have an ebony desk…

Almost by reflex, Sansa started walking towards his desk, only to see he was going towards the sofa. She hurried after him.

Vortigern sat down on the sofa and indicated the armchair for her, so Sansa sat down.

“Are you nervous, Sansa?” He asked once they were both somewhat comfortable.

“Yes.” She answered immediately. “I’m trying not to…”

Vortigern made a gesture for her to continue when it became clear she wouldn’t.

“I’m just confused.” She finally admitted.

He nodded his understanding. “I figured you’d be.” He gave her a long look. “Sansa, when I spoke to you after the wedding, I meant every word I said and I had no intention of letting anything happen between us. As I said then, I don’t chase after my younger employees.”

Sansa wanted to say she believed him, but it was quite clear she was supposed to just listen for now.

“I didn’t plan on what happened yesterday, but it’s become quite clear to me that I have a hard time resisting you.”

Some of her bewilderment must have shown on Sansa’s face, because Vortigern smirked. “What?” He wanted to know.

“I… I mean, I wasn’t doing anything…”

He chuckled. “I know, Sansa. I can spot a woman trying too hard from a mile away, and I know you weren’t flirting with me.”

“Good.” Sansa sighed. “I respect you a lot, Mr. Pendragon. I’d never want you to think that I was just trying to play 50 shades with you.”

Vortigern snorted. “I know. And we already had this conversation: I’m not Christian Grey.”

“Well, if you were we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Vortigern arched an eyebrow. “Because it would be easier to walk away?”

“What happened yesterday wouldn’t have happened if you gave me a NDA and a slap to the butt.”

He was amused. “I don’t feel the need to have NDAs. I trust you. If I didn’t you wouldn’t work for me and I certainly wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“So…” Sansa dragged the word a bit. “What now?”

“There might not be a NDA, but we do need to talk about how things will be from now on.”

Sansa just nodded.

“You know I don’t date and I’m not starting now. I’m not saying this is what you want.” He assured her. “I don’t see myself as that big of a prize that you could only be thinking of dating me. However, since Elsa died, I hadn’t felt the desire to be with someone long term again. That means that, if we do this, it’d be casual.”

“Wait.” Sansa asked. “So you’re saying we can…” She made a vague gesture between them.

“Fuck?” Vortigern suggested, his face so completely emotionless that Sansa knew he was messing with her.

“Yes.” She replied dryly. “As long as it’s casual…”

“Exactly. As I said, I’m having a hard time resisting you, and I do trust you and your discretion, so…”

“But even without a NDA there would be rules.” She guessed.

“Yes, because those are important. I have mine and you can have yours, of course.”

“What are yours?”

“This goes without saying, but this is between us. That means that there will be no pictures, Facebook status, family dinners… Which brings me to something really important: Catia can never know.”

Sansa agreed easily. She really didn’t want to think about Caita knowing about this.

“At work, this won’t ever be mentioned. I know I started what happened yesterday, but it can’t happen again. In the office, we’ll remain professional. No conversations about this, no kisses…”

Well, there went her fantasy about being bent over the desk, but she knew it was for the best.

“We’ll have dates, places to meet, but we’ll always discuss time and place beforehand. No surprises.”

Sansa nodded again.

Vortigern gave her a curious look. “You don’t want to call me ‘daddy’, do you?”

“No!” Sansa gasped. “I’m not into this.”

“Good.” He did look a bit relieved. “As I said before, I’m not interested in BDSM, but I do like getting my own way, so I might get bossy.”

Sansa cleared her throat. “I enjoyed that.”

“Oh, I know you did.” His smirk became wolfish. “And I also noticed you like being told you’re a good girl, and I have no problems with that. I just wanted to make clear I won’t be tying you up to the bed anytime soon.”

“Well, that’s actually good.” Sansa cleared her throat. “That’s one of my rules: no tying me up, no blindfolds and…” She licked her lower lip. “Just don’t be too rough.”

Vortigern stared at her in silence, his eyes digging into her soul. Sansa feared he’d see the truth if he looked too closely, that he’d understand what she was scared of.

But, in the end, he just nodded. “Okay.”

“And I’m not looking for a sugar daddy.” She added. “I don’t want you giving me money or very expensive presents.”

“That might be a problem.” He hummed.

“Why?”

“Because I want to shower you with expensive lingerie.” He told her simply.

“Hm…” Sansa bit her lower lip. “Define ‘shower’.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow, then pointed to the side of her armchair. Sansa hadn’t noticed the bag on the floor when she sat down (probably because she was nervous), but once she picked it up, she saw it had ‘Bordelle’ written in it.

As in, the really expensive lingerie brand. That ‘Bordelle’.

“Is this…”

“For you. Yes.”

“You were really confident on how this was going.” She pointed out.

“I prefer to think I was hopeful. Open it.”

Sansa didn’t want to! The box was already gorgeous! The bras from that place cost over 300 pounds!

But she was curious, so she opened the box.

He’d bought her a full set: bra, thong, suspender belt… It was the whole thing. Sansa was pretty sure this was from the new collection and it was on one of her favorite colors from it -tundra.

“I can’t.” She spoke softly.

“You can.” Vortigern insisted. “Think of it as… Something I’m doing for myself. So it’s not a present for you, it’s something to please myself.”

Sansa snorted. “Yes, of course.” She bit her lower lip. She’d really liked it. “Just lingerie?”

“You’ll fight me if I say I want to buy more than that, won’t you?”

“Yes. Especially if all you want to buy me is this expensive.”

He sighed. “Fine. No shoes and jewelry then.” He said nonchalantly, but Sansa could see he was fishing for a reaction.

“Exactly.” She said firmly.

If he started buying her a lot of expensive stuff she’d feel way too much like a sugar baby and it wasn’t why she was doing this -even though she was curious to know what shoes he had in mind.

“Perfume?” He pushed.

“No. Only lingerie.”

He chuckled. “You drive a hard bargain, Miss Stark. But I accept it.”

“Okay… That’s all I can think about.” She finally said.

“You can always talk to me if something else comes up.” Vortigern pointed out. “Today isn’t the only day we have to discuss this. Whatever happens you can always talk to me. I’m too old for games and to guess, so just come to me with your complaints.”

Sansa grinned at him. “I’ll keep that in mind. And when you don’t want to do this anymore, just tell me. Okay?”

“Of course. And about your job…”

“Can we cross that bridge when we get to it?” Sansa asked. “I don’t want to think about practical things now.”

He was once again amused. “Right. What do you want to think about now?”

Sansa put the box carefully on the ground and stood up. Her hands went to the first button on her dress. “Is this alright, Mr. Pendragon?”

Vortigern rested his elbow on the sofa’s armrest, and out his chin on his palm. “Yes, Miss Stark. But do it slowly.”

Sansa was trembling, but it wasn’t out of fear. She was nervous, but it was because this didn’t normally happen to her.

Later she’d have to think long and hard about this stupid decision she’d just taken, but for now?

She opened the buttons slowly, then pushed the sleeves off her shoulders, until they were free and she could push the rest of the dress down her body.

Vortigern’s eyes took every inch of her, a smirk pulling at his lips once he noticed her lingerie. “You’re full of surprises, Miss Stark.” He commented, before making a gesture for her to come closer.

Sansa approached him, unsure of what to do next, until he grabbed her hand and gave a slight pull.

She understood what he was after, so she straddled him, chest to chest.

Vortigern put his hands on her waist. “You enjoy it when I call you ‘Miss Stark’, you like knowing you’re a good girl and you love my fingers…” He teased. “But what else do you like?”

“I…” Sansa cleared her throat, feeling herself blushing. “I don’t have that much experience.” She confessed. “So… I like kissing, and being touched.”

Vortigern nodded, seeming reflexive. “Do you like being kissed between your legs?”

“Well…” Now she was feeling really embarrassed, because she couldn’t believe she was about to tell him this, but… “I’ve never… Never tried that one.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Never?”

“Never.”

“We can’t have that.” He decided.

He moved Sansa from his lap to the sofa next to him. Sansa was going to ask him if there was a problem, but when slid to the ground and knelt in front of her, Sansa realised that he really intended to…

“Really?” She asked, in shock.

He pulled at his tie. “I insist.” His hands went to her knickers. “And as much as I liked this color on you, we need to get these off.”

Sansa watched transfixed as he pulled them down her legs. She raised her butt from the sofa to help him along.

Once that was out of the way -he even threw the piece of clothing over his shoulder - Vortigern pushed her legs wide open.

Sansa felt embarrassed but at least he was looking into her eyes. If he were looking at her cunt, she’d probably die of shame.

“We haven’t done this properly before, and I never had much chance to really appreciate how beautiful you are.” He said as his thumbs drew circles on her knees. “Today, we have a lot of time. Keep that in mind.”

Sansa nodded eagerly.

Vortigern grabbed her legs and yanked her body, making Sansa squeal -and blush.

He chuckled. “Put that pillow behind your back so you’re more comfortable.” He indicated, and Sansa complied.

Her ass was on the edge of the sofa, her cunt right in front of his face.

Vortigern started kissing the inside of her left thigh. Soft kisses, making his way up. By the time he reached halfway, the kisses turned into gentle bites.

Sansa couldn’t take her eyes from him.

He threw one of her legs over her shoulder and she felt his breath on her cunt. His tongue gave a teasing lick at her clit and she let out a small gasp of surprise.

Then he started putting some work into it.

Sansa hadn’t known exactly what to expect from this -she’d read about it, but had never felt it. It was ridiculously hot to see him with his head between her legs and feel his tongue playing with her so.

From the long slow licks, to the hint of his teeth occasionally, everything he did to her, made her feel like she was about to fly off that sofa.

When he pushed her leg higher up, Sansa couldn’t even think about the embarrassing position anymore, because he was fucking her with his fingers, sucking on her clit. And she came so hard, she thought she was about to die.

He gentled her down with slower licks, soft kiss, until he finally pulled his fingers away. He didn’t even have time to move, before Sansa launched herself forward and kissed his lips, still wet from her.

Vortigern bit her lower lip and pulled back. “Good work, Miss Stark.” He got up, took off his jacket. “Now turn around.”

Her legs were still shaking, but she did what he asked, kneeling on the sofa, hands on the backrest.

She heard clothes rustling, the sound of a wrapper being opened. After what seemed like an eternity, he kneeled behind her, his hands caressed her back, then opened the claps of her bra.

He helped her take it completely off, then kissed her shoulder blade, her neck, the spot below her ear. “Hold on tight.”

He put his hands on her waist and positioned himself. At first, he pushed his cock in slowly, then just shoved the rest of the way in.

“Oh my…” Sansa grabbed harder on the backrest.

He pushed her hair over her left shoulder. “Too rough?” He asked by her ear.

“No.” She tried to catch her breath. “Just perfect.”

His hands caressed her ribs, teased the underside of her breasts. “”You’re remarkably good, Miss Stark.” He whispered to her, biting her ear gently. “Really good.”

Then he fucked her.

It was as if his hands were all over her at the same time; she could feel his fingers on her hips, her belly, her breasts, her neck. But more than anything, she could feel him inside her, hot and hard and so good.

He did fuck her hard, but it was just enough, just right as he said how good she was, so sweet, so beautiful.

The moment built inside her, and part of her wished it’d last forever, even as she was desperate to come.

Then, Vortigern grabbed one of her hands and took it to her clit, made her play with herself the way he wanted her to do it. It was all too much.

She came and she screamed and held on as he fucked her through it, until he was grabbing her harder and following after.

He held her while they both recovered their breath, and Sansa was pretty sure she could hear his heart beating.

Vortigern dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “Wait a minute.” He asked.

He lowered her to the sofa, then picked his jacket up and covered her with it. He moved out of sight for a minute -Sansa figured it was to take care of the condom -then came back. He moved her so he could sit and pull her to his lap to cuddle.

“You’re the king of after-sex cuddling.” She commented, her voice soft and sleepy.

Vortigern snorted. “I just fucked your brains out, Miss Stark. And seeing you were so good about it, the least I can do is hold you.”

She liked his logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Remember you can always find more on my tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
